


Drabbles/Plot Bunnies

by fizzingwhizzbee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am PEyes, M/M, Multi, also my mum had my old one, cus why not, for some reason, i am the original writer, probably because i let her, probably cus she was laughing at my writing agian, she likes to do that, so i made a new ao3, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingwhizzbee/pseuds/fizzingwhizzbee
Summary: This is literally a collection of drabbles that I wrote for the HP series looong time ago. I found them recently on an old USB stick. Considering how bad I am with technology and how I keep ending up losing all of my documents I thought I'd upload them here.Warning, the writing is bad, these are from about 5/7 years ago maybe? I've gotten a lot better since I think?If there's a TW it'll be at the start of a chapter in the Info sectionI hope you guys like these relics of my past...
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley, Past-Bill Weasley/Harry Potter, Pre-Fred Weasley/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Past Bill-Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Muggle AU – (2018-2019)  
> Mistaken Identity. Bad/faulty information.  
> TW: Water torture  
> Mafia!Bill Weasley  
> Bill Weasley/Harry Potter (past) unrequited crush/love  
> Changed Ages:  
> Bill is 20 when Harry is 14. Harry is 24 in this so Bill is 30.  
> (Harry/Ron – 14+24]Fred/George – 16+26]Percy 17+27]Charlie 19+29]

Harry gasped as the freezing cold water filled his senses. He coughed and coughed. Spluttering, he struggled against his bonds and tried not to swallow any more water. His captor must have given a signal because he was pulled up.  
“I won't ask you again. Where is my money?”  
Harry gasped in much needed air, shaking violently.  
“I've already told you! You've got the wrong person. I've never owed you, nor anyone else any money!”  
He gagged as once again; water flooded up his nose.  
“I'm a book shop owner!” He yelled once he'd surfaced for the final time. “I wouldn't need to borrow any money.”  
The pacing footsteps stopped abruptly.  
“You're a book shop owner?” the voice inquired.  
“Yes,” Harry panted, “I'm the owner of Lily's Library on Old Street, near Hackney.”  
Everything went silent and the voices in the background went quiet. The footsteps appeared once more, heading towards him. When a hand grabbed his face, Harry tried his hardest not to flinch.  
“Are you perchance, one Mr. Dudley Dursley?”  
“No, my name is Harry Potter.”  
The voice swore. Once and then over and over in a deafening crescendo as something went flying past his head. That time, Harry did flinch.  
“Mr Potter, I'm afraid I owe you my apologies. It seems as if the information I had been given was faulty. Do not worry. I will make sure that the person in charge of this problem will be...” the voice paused “reprimanded.”  
A hand reached out and roughly pulled off his blind fold. As Harry sat there blinking from the sudden light, another pair of hands removed his bonds and released his arms.  
“Please take this.” The voice intoned.  
A small square piece of card landed at his feet.  
“With this card, you can have one and only one favour. There is a towel on the table next to you. Head out of the door on your left and you will find yourself one street away from Camden Town station. My apologies once more, oh and do hurry up.”  
Harry stood up, frantically turning to the retreating voice. To the voice that he remembered from ten years ago. As a naïve and puberty driven young lad with a crush on his best friend's older brother. He stopped shocked when he made contact with those same deep blue eyes he could never forget.  
“You.”  
The man sighed, “me.”  
Harry shook his head and turned to leave. Snapping up the towel and his bag from the table, he stalked towards the door. He paused at the exit of the warehouse and turned his head back towards the man.  
“Of all the things I thought you would be great at doing. Torturing people for money wasn't one of them William Weasley.”


	2. Pre-Fred/Harry Past-Harry/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er.. this may take some time to decode.  
> TW: Past abuse/implied future abuse?
> 
> Actually alright!Dursleys
> 
> Fred W./Harry P.
> 
> Harry has an abusive muggle ex-boyfriend who actually turns out to be magical

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“It's really from him?”

“Yeah, I dunno how, but it is, and I thought he couldn't get to me here.”

Two people entered down the corridor already occupied by three others who looked interested in the conversation.

“So, do you think we should let Si-” The first male speaker paused and looked around shiftily, “padfoot know about this?”

“Definitely,” the second male speaker said. “We can use the mirror, and if that doesn't work, we'll use the floo. It's important, he has to know that he is back.”

The two speakers carried on down the corridor and out the exit. The three people hiding in an alcove mainly discussing pranks and other nefarious plots, looked at each other and back at the corridor.

“I told you Harry looked weird earlier,” Fred whispered, “and now those two are up two something again.”

George and Lee looked at each other in concern, as much as they wanted to immediately believe Fred, and it did sound frankly suspicious. They both knew that Fred tended to exaggerate when it came to Harry and his health, or anything otherwise.

“Look, Fred.” George sighed, “Let them let Hermione work whatever it is out, they won't appreciate us butting into their conversations and drama. Although, I'm interested to know where Hermione is at this point.”

“Library.” Lee said, “saw her heading up there, after breakfast apparently she 'had the most amazing, brilliant idea – thank you Ron!' and ran off. I don't think the three of them have seen each other since.”

The twins and Lee snickered to themselves quietly and were about to go back to nefarious plot makings that we will not be discussing when Lee swore loudly and startled the other two.

“Wait a minute,” Lee spoke, “the floo systems are down, they have been all term. The only place where the system is still active is...”

He paused and the three of them looked at each other in shock and horror.

“Umbridge's office” Fred spoke. They all paled.

The two now four corridors down, stopped and shuddered. They looked at each other with intense dread.

“I, either feel like we're about to get pranked or mothered.” Ron muttered under his breath, looking around cautiously. He turned to look at Harry who looked even greener, “Cheer up mate, can't be that bad.” But even with that final comment, they both mutually and silently agreed to pick up their pace.

Almost on the verge of running, they hurtled down seven more corridors and burst around the corner physically bumping into a walking stack of books.

“Bloody hell Hermione,” Harry gasped, “How many books?”

The walking stack of books, having picked itself back up laughed.

“It's almost O.W.L.s Harry.” Hermione mentioned.

“Yeah but not for like another 5 months.” Ron replied.

“You need to start studying Ron, or you'll end up failing.” Hermione retorted.

“Oh great, thanks well! Nice to know you think so much of me!” Ron.

“I'm only saying the truth!” Hermione.

Harry sighed. “Guys, you're blocking the corridor again. Sorry about that,” Harry turned and smiled to the two Hufflepuff first years who squeaked and ran back down the corridor. “Well, would you look at that. They heard you two going for it again and ran.”

Silence reigned and then the three of them were in hysterics. Two twin smack sounds were heard along travelling down the corridor with an “Ow, stop, gerroff me” accompanying it. The three students continued down to their destination of the Great Hall.

“Anyway, Hermione. I meant to tell you this earlier, but you were gone before I even looked up. I got a letter from Anthony at breakfast.”

The three stalkers of our trio skulked behind looking at each other in confusion.

“Anthony?” Fred mouthed, looking jealous while George just rolled his eyes at Fred's behaviour. Lee didn't even bother to pay attention.

“A letter from Anthony? How? I thought you said he was a muggle?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, so did we except for the fact that it didn't come from the muggle letter box.” Ron said, “it came with a snobby regal looking owl.”

Harry nodded. “Mmm, listen to this. The prick honestly thinks I'd forgiven him and take him back after what he did” he spoke looking murderously at the letter in his hands.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other cautiously, 'have you read it?' she asked with a nod of the head, 'no' he replied with a shake of his.

“Go on then Harry, read it.” Hermione urged.

Harry sighed. “Fine, okay. Ready?”

'My darling Harry,

I know it must come as a shock to you that I have contacted you in this manner. Especially, seeing that you thought I were as normal as your darling family (do say hello for me). Moving on from pointless drivel.

My Harry, I am coming to Hogwarts soon and it would please me greatly if the most beautiful, wonderful, and kindest boy would take this fool back into his arms and allow said fool to show him off to the world. I understand that we parted on painful differences, but oh how I miss the way your flesh bruised beneath mine'

Ron gagged, “I think I'm going to be sick.”

Our three stalkers didn't look so good themselves.

“Oh, honestly Ron, carry on Harry.”

'If you decide to reject my attempt at rekindling our relationship, I will not deny that I will be heartbroken beyond a doubt, however I will understand. Once again, I do so hope your family is well.

With all my everlasting love,

Yours.

Anthony.'

Hermione was shaking with anger, Ron even more so.

“How dare he think he can touch my brother?” Ron exploded, “After how he treated you? The bruise paste I had to send you! The frantic mail I got from your cousin asking for help?!”

“Flesh bruised beneath mine!” Hermione echoed, “Oh my god, he's admitting he did it! We have it in proof now Harry! What else was that? Hoping that your family is well! He's threatening them!”

“I'm gonna kill him.” Ron swore, watching the boy he called brother in all but blood slide down the stone wall, mentally and emotionally exhausted. The two still standing dropped to their knees and huddled up with the black-haired boy.

Not knowing that hiding a corridor down, that there were three 7th years just as angry and disgusted as those down the corridor, with two of them holding down one of their own and desperately trying not to be heard by the golden trio.


	3. Helena P./George W.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!HP – Helena Minerva Potter  
> Helena/George W.  
> Prank war between the W. Twins and Remus and Sirius.  
> After the war, Alive!Fred, Remus, and Sirius  
> Gratuitous use of apparition and bad writing.  
> Helena is 21, the twins are 23.  
> Head canon – Helena is a healer at St. Mungos.

“Hey, do you think she's actually here?”  
The first voice spilled out of the silence making Helena gasp. She breathed out and hid herself further under the suspiciously full branches of a willow tree.  
“I don't know, she's popped around a lot, leaving her magical signature everywhere.”  
She froze when a new voice joined. She knew that voice.  
“Besides,” the second voice spoke again, “her signature is definitely here, but it's old. We may have missed her again.”  
Helena breathed as loudly as she dared, barely sucking in any oxygen. She couldn't believe that they had managed to follow her so well. She had popped in and out all through England. North, south and had even stepped into Wales and Northern Ireland.

She mused to herself, missing two more people joining the first two; that not only would they be tracking her magical signature, but they would also be listening for any tell-tale signs of someone else there such as leaves cracking or branches moving. It was risky and annoying. She grumbled silently, irritated that she had never perfected silent apparition, some days it worked and some days well, let's just say her apparition sounded like a foghorn going off.  
“Found her yet boys?”  
A third voice she wasn't expecting jolted her out of her daze, and she swore silently. Mouthing angrily at the direction the voice had come from.  
“No, besides I'm sure we've missed her.”  
“Don't be so sure,” A fourth voice spoke. “Her scent is still strong, she's close if not still in this area.”  
She shook her head despairingly. If this new person could smell her, he could, without doubt, hear her. She was totally screwed.  
She peeped her head out through the branches of the willow tree and stuck her tongue out at the four men facing away from her. Two redheads, a man with shoulder long black hair, and a final taller man with sandy brown hair that was going grey. She had no chance. It was the sandy brown-haired man she focussed on.  
Remus.

He wasn't a true part of it, but she knew he would rat her out at any moment in order to get back to his comfortable worn armchair, book and a cup of hot tea. They were biding their time she realised. They already knew where she was, paying no attention to them speaking, she slipped around to the other side of the tree that was facing the lake, and began to think up a plan. She wouldn't go back. They couldn't make her. Well, actually they could but that was beside the point! She was her own woman. Not a trophy to be won at the end of war, and definitely not a prank war.  
A rustle caught her attention and she backed up into the gaps of the willow roots.  
“Come out pup!” Sirius laughed, “You're surrounded!”  
“Come on Hel,” she heard George call, “Love, it's been three hours already, just come out.”  
She snarled, not bloody likely. A shudder ran up her spine when she realised that she had no clue where the four men now where. She paused. Tracking my magic, are we? Track this! Shrugging of her cardigan and pulling out her wand, she slipped closer to the lake. Readying herself, she blasted her cardigan out of the safety of the willow and out across the lake. Slinking backwards into the willow roots, she watched as the four men scrambled to follow it, having charmed it into a copy of her riding her broom.

“God dammit Hel,” she heard George swear.  
“You're dating the woman,” she heard Fred snicker, “you can't say anything at all about this.”  
She laughed at Fred's comment, and twisted on the spot and disappeared home. There was no doubt about it, George was sleeping on the sofa and the other three were banned from her house from the considerable future. Pranks she could tolerate, full out prank wars she could not. It was fine turning each other pink, blue, or even dousing each other in shaving cream and vinegar; but when her library was attacked. It was war.  
She took a savage bite out of a slice of now cold pizza, nodded her head in agreement to her thoughts, and proceeded to laugh maniacally with her head tilted back, terrifying Ron and Hermione who had been snoozing on the sofa waiting for their return. She sneered at them.  
“Traitors.”  
She turned on her heel and stalked off to her study. It was time to plan for war.


End file.
